


May All Your Birthdays Wishes Come True

by Yoharuby (ougoku)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fingering, Gonta is babey, Happy birthday Ouma, M/M, Making Out, Trans gonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/Yoharuby
Summary: Gonta confesses something for Ouma’s birthday.





	May All Your Birthdays Wishes Come True

“Happy birthday, Ouma-kun!” Gonta cheerfully said. He gave his friend a hug, practically crushing him.

“Nobody has ever celebrated my birthday before! This is so sweet of you, Gonta!” Gonta smiled and held onto Ouma’s hands.

“For Ouma birthday, Gonta need to tell Ouma something...” Ouma curiously looked into Gonta’s eyes. Gonta blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact.

“Gonta love Ouma... so so so much!” He said, quivering. “Hmm. I guess I love you too, or something.” Ouma said.

“R- really? Gonta thought Ouma would reject him! Can Gonta erm... hug Ouma? Again?” Ouma chuckled.

“Of course, big guy. Just don’t crush me this time.” Gonta wrapped his giant arms around Ouma’s body. Ouma pushed Gonta off of him after some time. 

“Now can erm... Gonta be Ouma’s boyfriend?” Gonta asked, crossing his legs and pointing his fingers together. He was obviously nervous, but did not seem to hide it. He was so open around Kokichi he simply didn’t care.

“Of course! Why would I say no to that? But to be my boyfriend, you gotta give me a special present! A kiss!”

“But you can’t kiss until you’re married!” Gonta shyly said. “Oh, that’s bullshit, you know that, right Gonta? I just want a kiss, nothing more.” 

Gonta squealed a little on the inside, but gladly accepted his offer. “Ouma can kiss Gonta!”

Ouma leaned in and bit the bottom of Gonta’s lip, making the giant boy shiver. He slowly puckered his lips and pressed them against Gonta’s. Gonta kissed back, and enjoyed every second of the kiss.

“Mind if I get a little sloppy?” Ouma asked. “No, Gonta not mind at all.” Gonta didn’t know what he meant, but he was surely eager to find out. Ouma slipped his tongue into Gonta’s mouth, exploring the roof. He swirled his tongue against the others, dominating his mouth. Ouma pushed back with a grin.

“Ya like that?” Ouma questioned. “Yeah... it feel good... Gonta want more...”

Ouma pulled Gonta back in with another, sloppier, kiss. After the kiss, Gonta pulled himself back. “Gonta... feel weird... Gonta not sure what to do...” Gonta muttered. “You getting wet down there? I can help.” Ouma offered. 

“Please do...” Gonta cried. Ouma began rubbing his fingers on Gonta’s clothed crotch. Gonta let out small moans, placing his giant hands on Ouma’s small ones.

“Feel good?” Ouma smirked. “Yes... Gonta need more... Kokichi, please!” Gonta grunted. Ouma hearing his first name come out of Gonta’s mouth got him rock hard. 

Ouma unbuttoned Gonta’s pants, pulling them off in one swift movement. He threw them across the room, vanishing from Gonta’s sight. 

Ouma started sucking and licking on Gonta’s massive thighs, teasing the poor guy. “Kokichi... Gonta want touch on his privates more, please...” Gonta whined. “Of course babe.” Ouma giggled. He pulled off Gonta’s loincloth, to see his pussy dripping with liquids. 

“You really got this wet for me, huh?” Ouma teased. He began to lick the lips of his hairy pussy. He opened his lips, putting his tongue inside. He swirled his tongue against his throbbing clit. “Kokichi! Right t- there... so good... Gonta want more!” 

Ouma raised his tongue to slowly dragged it up and down Gonta’s pussy. Ouma raised his head and shoved a finger up his hole, surprising Gonta.

“This doesn’t make you much of a gentleman, huh?” Ouma insulted. He shoved two more fingers into his hole, making Gonta’s entire body shake. 

“Gonta feel even more weird... Gonta not know what to do!” Ouma figured he was going to cum, so he sped the pace up. He gave his ass a small spank before Gonta let out a hug moan and jerked himself back. “Gonta not know what he do... but it feel... good.”

“Best birthday present ever!” Kokichi giggled.


End file.
